fortitudefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Episode 6
| season = 1 | number = 6 | airdate = 5 March 2015 | writer = Simon Donald | director = Hettie MacDonald | previous = Season 1 Episode 5 | next = Season 1 Episode 7 }} is the sixth episode in series 1 of British psychological thriller Fortitude, and the sixth episode overall. It originally aired on Sky Atlantic on 5 March 2015. Synopsis Liam Sutter wakes up and climbs out his bedroom window, walking off through the snow barefoot, while Frank Sutter and Elena Ledesma have sex in a nearby garage. Jules heads for the bar. On her way there, Henry Tyson stops her and warns her to be careful of frostbite. He offers her his hat, but she says she's fine. Professor Charles Stoddart prepares supper for himself, Vincent Rattrey, and Natalie Yelburton. He feeds his dog, Lao, who starts whining and growling. Stoddart puts on a movie. He pauses it when he sees Liam standing outside and lets him in. Lao growls at Liam. Stoddart asks Liam why he was outside in the cold, but he doesn't answer. As he tries to warm Liam up, the boy hits him over the head with a cutting board, stunning him. Markus Husekleppe sees Frank walking home, and introduces himself as Liam's teacher. He tells Frank that Liam is a brilliant boy. Frank says he needs to get home. As Frank leaves, Markus sees Elena walk past. Frank walks into his house to find Liam lying on his bedroom floor, covered in blood. He takes him to the showwere and cleans him off, frantically searching for the source of the bleeding. He doesn't find any injuries, but is relieved when Liam starts speaking for the first time in days. He tucks Liam back in. Detective Eugene Morton, Sheriff Dan Anderssen and Petra reexamine Professor Stoddart's body. Petra discovers a child's fingernail stuck to one of his ribs. Detective Morton, Sheriff Anderssen and Governor Hildur Odegard ask Doctor Margaret Allerdyce if they can wake Liam Sutter, who has a broken fingernail, up to talk to him. Allerdyce tells them that as long as Liam is in the machine, his frostbitten feet are healing, and warns them that if they wake him up, the pain will become unbearable. Anderssen wants to wait, but Morton presses them to talk to Liam as soon as possible. Hildur says she wants to talk to Julia Sutter first. Jules Sutter refuses to give permission for them to wake Liam, and insists someone must have framed him. She breaks down sobbing in front of them. She eventually gives her permission for them to question Liam. When they wake Liam Sutter, he tells them he remembers the food Professor Stoddart was preparing, and Lao. Before they can ask him more, he starts screaming in pain, and Doctor Allerdyce puts him back under. Governor Odegard asks Sheriff Anderssen how Jules Sutter can cope with what's happening. He replies that she can't. Outside Fortitude, Ronnie Morgan asks Carrie to help him start the snowmobile. She tells him she knows he hurt his hand and refuses, which causes him to yell at her. She breaks down crying, and he apologizes. Eric Odegard meets Patricia Stoddart and tells her that Liam Sutter killed her husband. She doesn't believe a child could have done it and storms off. Shirley Allerdyce and Markus Husekleppe discuss Liam Sutter. Henry Tyson is shocked to hear that Liam killed Professor Stoddart. Shirley looks unwell. Anderssen tells Frank Sutter that they found evidence linking Liam to Stoddart's murder, and apologizes for how he treated Frank. Frank tells him he doesn't believe it, and Eric Odegard releases him from the cell. Henry sees Jules shivering in the cold and gives her his coat. He asks if there is anything he can do to help, and she says she needs a drink. She tells him she's lost Liam. Frank Sutter returns home and enters Liam's room. He picks up a broken toy. He sees Jules sleeping on the floor, and hugs her, crying. Detective Morton tells Detective Littlejohn about Liam Sutter. He wonders what could have made a child act so savagely. They discuss Billy Pettigrew's scans, and Littlejohn points out that the folder has the name "Max" written on it. He tells Morton he's in Pettigrew's hotel room. Elena Ledesma finds Sheriff Anderssen and confronts him about his assault of Frank and the fact that she was asked about Pettigrew. She tells him he's a bad sheriff, and to stay away from her. Shirley Allerdyce is sick in bed. Markus Husekleppe makes her soup, but she feels too sick to eat. He tells her he'll find a solution. Morton finds Max Cordero at the research center and asks him who stole Pettigrew's scans. He says Yuri Lubimov took them, and that he's scared of Yuri. Henry Tyson tells Tavrani he thinks he's a shaman, and wants him to make a tupilaq to protect the Sutters. Tavrani tells him that it's impossible, because a tupilaq has to be baptized in a murderer's blood. Henry offers his own. At the bar, Detective Morton offers Sheriff Anderssen a drink. He orders the lutefisk, and tells Anderssen he's leaving in several days. Anderssen shows him his gun, and says he's never shot anyone with it. Morton's meal arrives, and Anderssen is amused at his reaction to the taste. Elena Ledesma visits Liam Sutter and introduces herself. She tells him what happened was her fault. Morton tells Anderssen about an incident that occurred while he was in the FBI, with a huge death toll. Jason Donnelly visits the warehouse, where he realizes that Ronnie Morgan took the tusks. He leaves in disgust, as the mammoth slowly thaws. Anderssen tells Morton he knows he's investigating the death of Billy Pettigrew. Morton shows him the phone call Henry made, and Anderssen claims he found a polar bear eating Pettigrew alive, and that it was a mercy kill. Morton says he doesn't believe him. In his hotel room, Detective Morton realizes the carpets and floorboards were changed. He tells Elena Ledesma he believes they were changed because they had Billy Pettigrew's blood on them. Memorable Quotes Add a quote now! Gallery Add images or videos now!